


Freaks Come Out At Night 2

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sex, F/M, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Dean and reader had been in a relationship for awhile, but one traffic night leads her down a road she never expected.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 17





	Freaks Come Out At Night 2

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE MIND THE TAGS! THIS MIGHT BE TRIGGERING!

The Freaks Come Out At Night (Part 2)

Pairing: Demon Dean + Reader

Author: khorybannefin

Author Gender: Female

Reader Gender: Female

Summary: Reader and Dean had been in a relationship, but not long. Now Dean is a demon and the Reader is stuck with a little surprise.

Warning: Unprotected sex, profanity, blasphemy, pregnancy, dirty talk/slut shaming, violence, TRIGGER WARNING: READER SUICIDE

A/N: This story was never really meant to have a sequel, but a reader asked for consequences of unprotected sex. I don’t think consequences get much scarier than this. Hope it fits the bill. And for those worried about the trigger, I apologize for it going there. It just wrote itself that way. But it ends happy I promise!!!!

Since that bloody and violent night after the hunt at the goth club you and Dean had had a rather adventuresome relationship. Turns out he was more into the life than you had thought, but would only actually play those sessions with you rarely. It took a lot out of you both. And really, Dean was much too considerate in bed, generally, to hurt you except the little bit. Biting, hair pulling and the occasional spanking was plenty, but you wanted more every once in awhile. You couldn’t even say you knew what your relationship was, exactly. You slept together, both sex and regular sleep. You did things together, but you didn’t really date. It was the pseudo-normal relationship hunters usually developed with other hunters. Knowing any second you could die you didn’t exactly get married and pick out curtains. You did, however, fuck like the world was ending quite often.

The last time you were with Dean was the most scary you’d ever seen him. He went past dominant and into just flat torture.

**** Last Time ****

“Shut up whore!” The slap across your face bloodied your mouth and made your vision blur. You turned back to Dean with shock on your face and tears in your eyes. He stuffed a gag in your mouth before you could say anything. He was being rough. Much rougher than he had ever been. You liked it, but at the same time the shock was pulling you out of the moment. He loved to talk dirty, but he’d never called you names before. Not like that.

You struggled against the leather straps as he left little bites all over you. You were flooded, and his fingers inside you were making it worse. He was marking you everywhere, not just hickies but actual teeth marks. You’d be bruised for weeks. That happened a lot during these sessions. You didn’t mind. And he seemed to be really enjoying himself. He growled into your ear as his fingers stroked inside you, curving just right.

“Such a wet little slut for me, aren’t you. I wonder if I could get you to come just like this. Just talking in your ear. Are you that easy? Come on, sweet whore, let me feel that hot pussy of yours come around my fingers.”

He was right. That voice and the movement inside you was enough. He hit the last word as he circled your clit roughly with his thumb and you came in a flood, crying behind your gag and thrashing, pumping your hips into his hand.

“Oh, look at that. My little pet whore, comes when she’s told. Good girl.”

He removed his hand, licking you off his fingers.

“Now, my pet, I’m going to fuck you. Im not going to fuck you nicely, or slowly. I’m going to use you for my own pleasure. I will fuck you exactly how I want to and you will take it. You will take it until I pour cum into you like a god damn river. Understood?”

You were still breathing hard, coming down from your orgasm. But god damn, the longer he talked the hotter you got. He was being absolutely filthy, and you wondered if he knew how arousing that was. Pllus what he was describing was one of her secret fantasies. You wanted to be used as nothing more than a sex tool for someone else’s pleasure. As your sex fluttered in anticipation you nodded your understanding. He turned you over and rammed himself into you from behind. He wasn’t kidding about being rough. No politeness. No waiting for you to adjust. He slam fucked you, growling and grunting roughly as he beat into you. You were moaning as your thighs bruised against the tables from the force he was using. As he lost his rhythm you started to lose yours. He came hard, driving into you so hard that your feet left the floor, and you clenched around him, milking him empty and screaming around your gag.

He pulled out and flipped you over, ripping the gag out of your mouth and inflicting a possessive kiss on you.

“Good little whore.”

His eyes flicked black as night and you started screaming for real.

**** Six Weeks Later ****

Remembering that night gave you the shivers, both in excitement and fear. It was one of the best sessions you’d ever had, and the most terrified you’d ever been in your life. Knowing that Dean had possessed your body that thoroughly, while himself being possessed by a demon, was horrifying. Not least of which because you hadn’t noticed! Now everything was so much worse. You hadn’t told Sam or Cas. You had to see him. You’d avoided him since that night, when Sam saved you and locked Dean in the dungeon, but you had to see.

Your stomach churned and you swallowed quickly. You’d already thrown up twice today. You didn’t think you could stand a third. Sam and cas were concerned, thinking you had a stomach flu or something. Cas, in his sweet attempt to make you feel better, had brought you chocolate. One whiff of it and you were head down in the toilet. You had to spend a full ten minutes convincing Cas it wasn’t his fault. Thank God he’d promised ages ago not to look into your head. He’d have lost it. You weren’t sure you wouldn’t lose it yourself.

You took a deep breath and stepped into the room. There was Dean, your Dean, chained to a chair in the middle of a demon trap. Those gorgeous green eyes. That mouth that desperately needed to be kissed. He was scruffy, not having shaved for awhile. He raised his head to look at you and smiled that same lazy smile.

“Hey baby doll. I was wondering when you’d come see me. How’re the bruises?”

The pain hit you in the gut. God he sounded the same! You wanted so badly to run to him. To have him hold you and tell you it would be all right. You got just outside the circle and caught yourself. You closed your eyes, reminding yourself that it wasn’t Dean there. But you looked into those eyes and your eyes clouded up.

“Oh, don’t cry, baby doll. It’s ok. Come on. You can at least let me give you a hug. You know I can’t get loose.”

You sobbed, wanting to do exactly that. He cocked his head at you, giving you that look, that smart ass “I know you” kind of look.

“I missed you.” Oh the pain! You hugged yourself, trapping your hands under your arms. But he spoiled it. In a blink his eyes were black and the smile turned sinister.

“What’s this now? That’s a new scent on you. Tell me, little whore, is it mine?”

You doubled over and hit the floor, the sobs hitting you hard.

“Oh I see it is. Well, well. I’m going to be a daddy. Does little Sammy know? How about Cas? You think they’ll keep you, knowing you’ve slutted around and are having a demon baby? You think they’ll forgive you? After all, you’re such a whore you let me fuck a baby into you and you didn’t even notice I wasn’t Dean. Now that’s love.”

You were on your knees on the floor, bent double, crying and breathing convulsively, arms wrapped tight around your middle. Every word hit you like a blow, beating you worse than any fight with a creature. He was right. You’d thought all of those things. It’s why you didn’t tell Cas and Sam. And it’s the reason the guilt hit you so hard. You hadn’t noticed. Your Dean was gone and you didn’t see it. By the time he finished you were screaming. You were on your feet, hitting him and hitting him. He laughed as Sam pulled you off him, still screaming and spitting.

“Tell him Y/N! Tell Sammy what a little whore you are!”

“Fuck you you demon piece of shit! I’ll cut your throat myself!”

His laughter echoed in your ears, breaking your heart, as Sam dragged you entirely out of the room. You shook him off and went running to your room, slamming the door behind you. Sam gave you an hour to calm down before he and Cas came to you. You let them in, empty from the crying and the fear. Nothing could be worse than confronting the demon that had done this to you.

“Y/N? What’s wrong?” Sam sat on the bed next to you and put his arm around your shoulders. You just sat there, not taking the comfort he offered. You didn’t deserve comfort. “You’ve been sick, and then Dean today. Please tell us what’s going on. We want to help.”

“I can’t,” you said softly. Pleadingly you looked up at the confused and caring angel standing over you. “Please…you tell him…” Cas nodded, and a second later his eyes went wide. Your eyes filled with tears of shame and you looked at your lap as Cas quietly explained the baby to Sam. He wrapped you in his arms, and this time you cried into his shoulder as he told you it wasn’t your fault. He was wrong, but you cried anyway. Then they asked the question.

“Y/N, have you thought about what you can do? I mean, do you want to keep it?”

You cried harder into Sam’s shoulder. Sam looked up at Cas and Cas nodded.

“Y/N, if you wish I can take it away. No one would blame you.”

“No!” You screamed. Tears streamed down your face and you knew your features were twisted between sorrow, anger, and guilt.

“It’s Dean’s! That thing isn’t Dean. It doesn’t own that body. The baby isn’t his. It’s Dean’s!”

You were getting hysterical and Sam had you, petting you, soothing you. He apologized for the suggestion. Of course you were right, he told you, and they would help you. He swore he’d cure Dean somehow and everything would be ok. You knew nothing would ever be ok again, but you nodded to him and put on a brave face. Cas only had to put you asleep that once.

**** Seven Months Later ****

Cas and Sam watched you ghost through the corridors. You’d gotten huge over the months, but you weren’t gaining weight. No matter how much they tried to feed you, it seemed like the baby was eating everything, and draining you in the process. Cas had checked the baby and there was nothing wrong with it. It wasn’t even showing any sign of demonism. As far as he could tell it was a very healthy human child.

It wasn’t the baby’s fault. It was you. You’d given up. Sam kept going into the dungeon, for hours. Cas and he had researched, travelled everywhere, looking for something, anything, to turn Dean back. Every time Sam came out looking more exhausted, the demon laughing behind him. All you could do was watch your belly grow and know that it didn’t matter anymore than the child was genetically Dean’s. You’d never be able to look at it without seeing the man you loved, black eyed and calling you a whore. Yes, you’d bear the child, but you didn’t intend to survive the process. You knew Cas would prevent anything biological. No one could have a bad birth with a damned angel as a midwife. But one way or another, that would be her last act.

Those thoughts crawled through your mind night and day, like maggots through a corpse. You didn’t laugh anymore. Barely spoke. Ddn’t eat unless they made you. You wandered the halls when you weren’t curled up in your bed, room dark, staring at the walls. The first contraction stole your breath. When the water broke you cried out. Cas found you on the floor.

The birth went quickly and cas took the pain. You wanted to scream at him, tell him you wanted the pain. You deserved to suffer this! But you couldn’t. Your body expelled the child like it knew it wasn’t supposed to be there. You wouldn’t even look. Cas said it was a girl. You didn’t care. You lay there, face turned to the wall, and cried silent tears. You mourned your lost love, and your lost self.

Two nights later the bunker was silent. Cas had been taking care of the baby. You still couldn’t look at it, wouldn’t touch it. Sam had disappeared into the dungeon again, sealing himself in. It didn’t matter. It was too late.

You sat in your room, in your bed, staring at the demon knife in your hands. You remembered all the hunt you and Dean had ever done together. You remembered every touch, every kiss, every night you spent in his arms, warm and loved. Hot tears struck the metal, and the taunts of the demon stole every good memory from you. How you’d moaned wantonly at it’s touch, taking it’s abuse and loving it. Letting the orgasm blind you until he showed you his true colors.

You were always drawing the blade aross the big artery on the inside of your thigh when Dean burst into the room. You stared, tears on your face, feeling your blood soaking into the sheets, as those green eyes met yours and he started to shout for Cas.

“No no no baby doll! Not this way! Not like this, no stay with me. It’s me I promise, it’s me. I’m here, I love you, please don’t do this!”

You were in his arms and you remembered it. You felt the tears, but they were distant. In a bare whisper you told him you were sorry as you closed your eyes.

**** Three Months Later ****

“Dean! Quit trying to feed her pie!” You snatched the spoon away from him, yet again.

“But she likes it! Daddy’s little girl likes pie, dontcha squirt?” He picked her up and spun her. She giggled and he held her to him like the most recious thing on earth. She was covered in food. He didn’t care. He was beaming, like he always was when he was with her. You smiled, grabbing a wipe and trying to clean the laughing little face.

Cas had gotten there in time. It took hours for them to convince her that Dean was back. Cas brought in the baby, and they both looked at her for the first time. She yawned in your arms and blonked bright green eyes at you. Every single night since then you’d apologized to that sweet little face for everything you’d done, swearing on every angel whose name you knew that it would never happen again. Dean was back. You had him, and you had his child, and the love was enough to floor you every time. You’d never been happier in your life. Hell was closed now. So was heaven. And your baby girl would never NEVER be a hunter.

Never.


End file.
